Neonatal prediction of subsequent neurologic and cognitive outcome following subtle early, chronic or repetitive fetal brain injury remains problematic because of the poor predictive value of current assessment tools (e.g., newborn neurological exam, CT/MRI, cranial ultrasound). This is particularly true in infants who are neurologically asymptomatic in the newborn period, and in whom gross anatomic insults rarely occur. The current proposal is designed to redress this problem by testing the hypotheses that direct assessment of developing cognitive-neural pathways can be accomplished by 1) using neurophysiological tasks that have been experimentally developed in a developmental cognitive neuroscience context, and 2) applying such tools to infants in whom pathophysiology is well defined. Specifically, in this proposal neurophysiological (event-related potentials) and behavioral (looking time) measures will be used to evaluate a number of cognitive abilities in three groups of infants; infants following intrauterine growth retardation secondary to uteroplacental insufficiency, infants born to diabetic mothers, and healthy control infants. At birth all infants will be tested with two auditory tasks using event-related potentials. In one task infants will be asked to discriminate a speech from a non-speech stimulus; in the other they will be asked to discriminate their mother's voice from the voice of a stranger. These same infants will be tested again at 4 months. Here the same two auditory tasks will be presented. In addition, two tests of visual recognition memory will be performed, one while recording event-related potentials, and the other while recording looking behavior,. At 8 months event-related potentials will be recorded during a test of cross-modal recognition memory. Visual recognition memory will also be avaluated by an assessment of looking behavior. Finally, at 12 months all infants will receive a Bayley exam. The multiple measures adopted in this project will be used to develop profiles of performance on groups of infants (e.g., IUGR vs. IDM) as well as individual infants.